The invention relates to a camera with sliding case.
A camera with sliding case is known and is commonly called a pocket camera. Such camera is constructed such that it is contained in a sliding case which is formed of two parts. One part of the case fixedly carries the body of the camera while the other part is supported in a slidable manner relative to the camera body so that it is movable between a first position in which a region of the camera body including at least a taking lens and a viewfinder is covered and a second position in which they are exposed. When not use, the slidable part of the case is moved to the first position in which the taking lens and viewfinder of the camera body are covered, thus completely encasing the camera body within the case for the convenience of carrying it about and making the assembly dust-proof. When it is desired to use the camera, the slidable part of the case may be moved to the second position in which the taking lens, viewfinder and other part of the camera which are necessary to take a picture may be exposed. The movement of the slidable part of the case may be utilized to operate a film winding mechanism. Thus, the sliding part is operable as a film winding lever. This simplifies the general arrangement of the camera to enable a compact and light weight camera assembly to be provided.
However, in the conventional cameras of this kind, a power switch for an EE mechanism or other electrical circuit had to be operated separately from the movement of the slidable case part. It will be obvious that a further convenience can be gained by allowing a strobo unit to be easily mounted on the camera to permit a flashlight photography. However, when the strobo unit is used in combination with such camera, the power switch must be closed each time the strobo unit is operated. This represents an inconvenience in use, and in actual use, the operation of the switch may be inadvertently overlooked to cause a wastage of the battery and a loss of the intended photographing operation.